00 TOUHOU
by Aeos React
Summary: An innovator quantitizes into Gensokyo, and in this land where magic rules, what is a girl who happens to be an evolved form of humans as well as being combined with the most powerful Gundam and a mind for understanding, to do.
1. Prologue

I do not own gundam 00 or Tohou Project

00 Tohou: Shards of battle

I had just found something impossible, directly in front of me in an old asteroid facility, I found a mobile suit, but not just any mobile suit, but a Gundam, and it even had a GN Drive, a REAL GN Drive, not one of the fake Tau GN drives, but a real one, one that produces apparently infinite amounts of energy, to the point where it will go on forever, then I think hard at what I intend to do with it, and as I focus harded, my eyes start to glow gold in color, yes glow.

I am human, an evolved human, or an Innovator, and I am also a girl, and wearing a spacesuit, since the base is disused and all the oxygen is gone and I am capable of using Quantum brainwaves like other Innovators which allows to think faster than others, but otherwise I am not really violent, then I notice that a self destruct system had been activated and I realized that I had to get out of there, but the room was sealed off, then I turned to the Gundam and then got on, and the name spells itself out as 00 Qan full blade, but right at that time I am trying to leave and don't really care, then I actvate the GHundam and its quantum system, which teleports us out just as the facility it was in explodes.

I enter the stream of Quantum travel, but then another energy mixes with the quantum gate and I find the gundam is turning liquid around me, and soon it all flows into me, and as the exit comes, my body merges and becomes one, with 00 Qan.

* * *

I look around where I landed to find that I had landed in a forest, but first I realize that in my eyes was the same display as the gundam, then I find myself wearing black skin fitting shorts and a black skin fitting shirt, and I have a vest that appears to be made of a thread-type GN composite armor, and then I see a skirt of some type over my pants, which is long in the back but short in the front, and is also laced with GN armor, making it incredibly tough, while still being comfortable, then I noticed that I had a weapons selection system, and four slots for the weapons I want, which were basically all the GN weapons that could be used on mobile suits, but my primary was the 00 Qan, and when I materialized the back units, which were the 00 Qan's two shield units, each carrying Sword bits, GN blades, a few GN gun/swords, and can also fire powerful GN blasts on their own.

Then I feel a pain in me and the GN particle system says shows in my eye that the drives from the gundam were still active, and all the particles were basically pushing against the sides of the drive, the system showed that in regular mode it would take too long to release all the GN particles, and the process needed it to be done all at one time, and it showed me the mode that would empty it out the fastest, and I agreed to the statement.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the Hakurei Shrine, a fight was occurring, in which Marisa an Reimu were fighting the nuclear power using Utsuho, in which both sides were on the verge of killing one another, elsewhere Cirno's gang had gone too far at the at Alice's place and were being attacked by her dolls. The Scarlet Devil Mansion had its problems as Flandre Scarlet had gotten out of her room and everyone was searching for her, not knowing that she was almost outside, and in Yuka's garden a fight had broken out when the servant of the Netherworld Princess Youmu had accidently cut some flowers and was getting the wrath of Yuka. Yukari looked at all this and knew that things in Gensokyo were going to be bad, figuring that only some idiotic miracle would happen, not knowing that one was about to happen.

* * *

The currently half gundam, half innovator braced herself against the ground, knowing that what she was about to do would release an enormous burst of GN energy that had no bounds and would spread as far as possible, enough to, in theory, spread out of the solar system, but the innovator knew that she would get tons of information from any non-innovaters, as well as be rid of about blowing up from GN over-storage, so she prepared both systems to activate as soon as she brought the GN drives fully online, and soon as she got it all set, activated the system.

At that time, Utsuho, Reimu and Marisa prepared their final attacks and charged for the finisher, Cirno's gang was getting ready for their last stand, Flandre spotted people from the village coming toward the mansion, and Yuka and Youmo prepared to finish each other off, while Yukari looked through the tears, leaving openings to where she was.

And as these events were about to go bad….

* * *

"TRANS-AM BURST SYSTEM, QUANTUM SYSTEM"

"ACTIVATE"

An enormous blinding light briefly filled everyone's vision, then from the very spot, an overwhelming wave of completely pure and rapidly spreading GN particles spread at instantaneous speeds flooding all of Gensokyo almost instantly with GN particles, and Yukari's tears allowed the particles to instantly spread through her realm, and then everyone in Gensokyo found the GN particles sending a massive energy charge to their minds, and the GN particles soon through the emotions of people everywhere, and everyone was getting massive surges running through them.

Marisa, Reimu, and Utsuho were being flooded with GN particles and were both holding the ground and their heads as they felt the energies go through their minds and in their minds, it was like the limits of their minds were being forcefully pushed outwards, and their consciousnesses were becoming larger than before, and then information, from advanced computations to calculations that were far beyond anything that it practically was greater than the scientific processes that took place on the moon, and this endless stream continuously went through not only their minds, but the minds of every creature within the fields range, and even the Hakurei border was incapable of containing it as the GN particles used the multiple small holes in it to flow out, as well as the very small opening located at the top of the border, which allowed it all to flow out and it spread all the way past the moon as the Earth was quickly bathed in GN particles, but Gensokyo got the most of it as the border was keeping most of the particles in Gensokyo, which tore into every place, from the Lunarian kingdom on the moon, to deep in the underworld, every living thing, every Youkai, fairy, god, and human was being continuously bombarded with GN particles, and even the god ZUN, was unable to find the source as Gensoky was so thick with pure GN particles that the source couldn't be found.

* * *

At that time, the source was finally at 25 percent and decided to release the last amount in one more titanic-pulse, and then use the Quantum gate to get to the other side of the land called Gensokyo, and then gathering the particles after deploying the sword bits, she released the last pulse, releasing a type of GN particle that was so pure that it was practically a holy energy, and this blast hit every single solitary thing on Earth and the moon, flooding them with emotion of so many types that practically every mind exposed leaned toward an area of this power that was not as turbulent and was in fact extremely calming. None knowing that in truth, they had chosen the path of true understanding…

….. the pathway to INNOVATION.

* * *

And within a span of ten minutes, the GN particle surge had disappeared, the source going through a quantum portal and disappearing to an entirely different part of Gensokyo, leaving every wondering what had just happened, and also leaving glowing GN particles and GN particles clouds of multiple colors made from the emotions the particles went through, with the girl who had just entered Gensokyo leaving her first and very major mark on it and the world.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Shifting

I had gone quite far and reached another forested area and found an orchard buried within, and hoping not to give up my location, I have resealed the drive and set it to low power so it didn't fill up that fast, but it will take three days for it to reach fifty percent. I put the GN swords back and turned the weapons back into quantum energy. I noticed that there were many nice apples, and many were shining a bit, since there were currently GN particles all over Gensokyo, and then I spotted one shining even brighter than the rest, and I looked and saw that it was an apple that was naturally gold, so after I cut it down using a beam saber I decided on whether to eat it or sell it, I decided the latter, but I realized I had to hide who I really was, so I altered the GN particles over my body, and was soon looked like a young rural girl, wearing country clothes and made my silver hair (did I neglect to mention that I used to have black hair before my transformation) a bit messy yet still nice, and then I set off for a place called the human village.

* * *

At the Hakurei shrine, a very large meeting between many people was occurring, as to the unknown event, in which massive amounts of an unknown energy, found in the particles that were currently floating around all Gensokyo, had blasted out, causing the fights everywhere to cease.

The fight that had taken at the Hakurei shrine, when after the waves of energy ceased, Utsuho had decided to leave as is, no longer having any more will to fight left in her, and even said that her reason was stupid anyway. Cirno's gang, which had been known to never really apologize for what they did, had then , after the GN storm, offered her their sincerest apologies, which appeared to be an effect of the particles and even, and unbelievably, had offered to freely help fix what they had broken, and even though Alice had very high doubts, she agreed and oversaw it, and they had completely fixed the damage, to the shock and surprise of Alice, and well many people at the meeting who heard and even confirmed by Cirno's gang. The incident with Flandre, was completely resolved when Flandre simple returned to her room, all by herself, not even going after anyone, herself saying that the strange lights made her thoughts feel disgusting, feeling like the very thought were large spiders going all over her brain, making it all icky as she put it, so she instead chose the thoughts that weren't that and chose to simply return to her room by herself, which stunned many people, because when Flandre got out, the only thing that could bring her back was her sister Remilia, also shocked at Flandre's actions, which completely deviated from Flandre's original insane way's. The fight between Youmo and Yuka ended as when not only did they both lose the will to continue trying to kill each other, but the flowers that had been cut suddenly sprouted back, and of course, both had been enormously distracted when they noticed that the scenery had gained a major boost with the large amounts of Blue-green particles floating about, as well as rainbow hue's that currently decorated the skies, making it a scene of true beauty.

Also, the chaos that came from the strange event was probably the most organized and peaceful there was as no riots broke out, order was still there, and it was limited to people wondering and slightly freaking out about what had happened, but nothing more.

"So Reimu, you wondering what happened, ze," asked Marisa.

"No clue, though it is a bit worrying, it appears what happened pretty much stopped every bad thing in Gesokyo all at once, and the particles and weird clouds look like they only add to the beauty of Gensokyo, so I can't really say it's a bad thing," said Reimu.

Then one of Yukari's tears opened up, and first came the particles, then came Yukari, who for all intents and purposes was looking no different from any other day, and she was soon sitting with them.

"So what are we going to do about the person who decided to give Gensokyo a bit of an amazing and hard to remove light show, though I doubt anyone would want it removed, and the particles that got in my house left a rather pleasant atmosphere and also made the place a bit, fresher, more clean I guess," said the Youkai of dimensions.

"So, the only problem is that with all these weird particles everywhere, we can't find the one who spread them, ze," said Marisa.

"Well we could find them, if they continued to make this energy, but it looks like however it is has managed to hide this energy very, very well, to the point that they seem to know that their being looked for," said Yukari.

"Seems so", Reimu said, "so how do we find the person."

"We'll just have to wait and see when they will appear," said Yukari in her usual tone.

With that they soon waited for the re-appearance of the unknown light bringer, who was currently about to get a bit busy.

* * *

"Well this is a nice surprise, well hears your money for it," said the shopkeeper as I got a bag filled with a few-million yen, and I go to get some food, having memorized the obviously Japanese speech patterns, and got some food, ate it and left back to the woods.

In the town, there was talk of the creatures that lurked in the forest, and I wondered what they meant, then as I walked the forest, I saw small child-like creatures that appeared to be fairies of some type, but the information I gleamed from the Trans-am Burst told they would attack almost the moment they saw me, and then they saw me and then they had cards with them, that looked simple with some writing on them, but they fired small bullets of energy from the cards at me in great numbers, and I had to find cover, then I decided to not play Ms. Nice girl anymore, and I created a person portable GN beam rifle, and then I filled it with GN energy and then I fired.

The fairies were destroyed as I shot three energy blasts from the GN rifle, but also caused large explosions that would very well attract a lot of attention.

I first used the GN scanner to ensure no forms of life, or anything were around, and I activated the Quantum Gate, and I soon went through, to another area of the land of Gensokyo.

* * *

"So, whats going Reddie, da ze," said the recently arrived Marisa.

"One, my name is Reimu, two," Reimu then pointed out three large craters that had happened in the forest.

"Hang on, I may go nuts on occasion," said Marisa to a very disbelieving Reimu, "but I was not here when this happened, ze."

"Well if not you, then who?"

Reimu and Marisa stood there, unable to figure out what had happened, while elsewhere the culprit was about to find something.

* * *

I exited the Quantum portal and found myself in the forest, and as I walked I ended up looking over a cliff and saw that I had arrived in a large desert area, with not one living thing nearby.

Then I found that the sensors I had told me that there was an item of importance, and went walking off in its general direction while the Quantum portal was recharging.

After an hour….

"How the hell did this get here," I asked myself.

The desert lands of Gensokyo were barren and empty.

Nothing grew there, nothing would ever grow there, so nothing bothered to live there.

* * *

In this area, found by our main character, was something that was definitely not part of the scenery ….

….. or even Gensokyo itself.

Resting in a large canyon area, in a small valley was ….

…. a Volga.

A Volga-class battlecruiser, on top of a large mound of rocks, and is completely devoid of life.

* * *

This ship looks like it has been here for a couple of years, and much of the armor looks like it is still in good condition, the only problem being is that …..

…. the ship is broken in half, and a few of the electronics are burnt out along with quite a bit of damage to the hull, and there are some weird silverish metallic growths on hul-!

"Wait a minute, if those are here, that must mean that those are….."

I send a pulse with my Quantum Brainwaves.

"_Hello, are you …."_

"_ELS"_

At first I hear nothing, absolutely nothing.

Then I hear a high pitched wine, and then it gets a bit louder, then I hear words.

"_You are … an Innovator, correct."_

"_Yes, I am how did you get here"_

"_It happened during a deep space exploration venture along with one of your ships of the ESF, then we crossed into an anomaly and it caused the Quantum Teleport System that was installed on the ship to overload, the crew aboard managed to evacuate but we ourselves were still on the ship and then we ended up in this valley, as for trying to call for help, we sent countless calls, but from the micro-fragments we sent, this whole land is sealed entirely within an alternate realm, in fact this alternate realm appears to be attached to an alternate Earth, which is in the year 2011 and is nowhere near the advancement of the Reality we came from."_

"_Wow, that is something I had not expected anything like this to occur, though in my case I was in a Gundam at the time, though to be more specific I have somehow fused with and become the Gundam while still maintaining my human form, how, I know not, though by the thoughts I gathered, this land called Gensokyo is the place where the impossible is completely possible, so much of my surprise is null."_

"_Indeed, but that still leaves one main question ….._

…_. what do we do?"_

"_Well the first would be to try to leave, but how, the ships split in two and while much of the systems still appear functional we would need special metals to make the E-carbon the ship needs, where are we going to find that."_

"_We ELS are capable of processing metals into different types, so we can make E-Carbon, the only problem is that in our limited form, we cannot do that in our current form, the metal components must be brought to us in order to be made into pure E-Carbon, in fact we should be able to make GN Composite Armor._

"_That still leaves the question, where are we going to find the metals?"_

"_Go into the aft of this ship, it was carrying a very important system."_

I entered the ship and walked to the ships rear cargo bay, where the shuttle would be, but instead I find it was reconfigured into a special system terminal, and not any regular terminal it was:

"VEDA!"

It was a VEDA terminal, a terminal of the Quantum system that had changed the Earth and allowed our peace with the ELS, the key to how we were able to change, and to become Innovators, for the future we worked for, and that was worth it.

"_The Quantum System Veda, it has been mapping the land ever since we crashed but it was only when you filled the land with pure GN particles that we could properly map the land, we now have good news and bad news."_

"_First good news then bad news."_

"_The good news is that we have found several focused concentrations of the minerals needed to create E-Carbon all located in five locations within this land, and these concentrations together can allow us to repair the ship, and also leave extra armor to make other such things."_

"_All right, that's good, and the bad news."_

"_The first concentration is located beneath a place called the Hakurei Shrine, another is located under a place called the Scarlet Devil Mansion, quite a dangerous place, the third is located in a place called Eintei, the fourth is located near a place called Chereiden, and the final one is in a large valley that is pretty far away, filled with sunflowers and inhabited by a Youkai that will brutally murder anyone who harms the plants on field, the final area is as barren as this area and very empty and is a vast expanse ."_

"_So in short, a very dangerous job getting the stuff."_

"_We could do nothing; no one is forcing anyone into this."_

"_I may not want to do it …._

…_. but I have to do it."_

"_Which reasons do you have."_

"_Only two, the first is that we would be discovered and done the gods of this land and that exist only know what, the second is that I am now a Gundam and the Gundams were made for fighting for the future, and I will fight for a better future for us, being you and me."_

"…_.."_

"_Well"_

"…_. Alright, just go find the minerals as stealthily as possible, bring them back and we will take care of the rest."_

"_Yeah"_

"_Just one thing, what is your name, because it appears that your name is no longer in your memory?"_

It was true, I could not remember my name due to the transit, but I decided to go with a new name.

"Just call me Quan."

"_All right then Quan, what is the path we will take."_

"_I will go and get the minerals, I have a sort of Quantum storage that should allow me to get all of the minerals easily and also allows me to not have to carry it around, and strangely I don't really remember that feature being in the Gundams, hmm must be this places doing."_

"_Well either way, you will be the one who is going to do this task, we will wait her to process it."_

"_Okay, and the first place is the shrine, I should be able to dig through the ground using a beam saber and a GN field to get underground, and the forest is thick enough to get easily lost in, but my GN saturation can allow me to easily find my way and hide my presence, from either senses or sensors, and then I get back here, which is easy on paper but not going to be as easy in real life."_

"_Well, there appear to be no alternatives, let's, as you're kind put it, 'get it on', the specifics of which have multiple meanings which should not be delved."_

"_All right, I'll be off."_

I left that night, heading for the Hakurei Shrine.

I only hoped that nothing unexpected happens.

* * *

"Hey Reimu," said Marisa.

"What is it Marisa," said Reimu.

"Is there still going to be the flower viewing today," said Marisa.

"Of course, there is no way that this flower viewing will be missed, gods know how many complaints I'm going to get if I stop, so the flower viewing is still going to happen," said Reimu.

"All right, ze," said Marisa, "Guess I'll get some stuff ready for it, da ze."

Marisa soon left, going to get some stuff for the viewing.

Reimu herself looked out at the Sakura Trees, and also at the sky, the particles of blue-green had focused into arch-like shapes in the sky, each appearing to expand into the horizon, and some of the particles connected from the arc-shapes into a column-like shape which came down to the ground, looking like some sort of structure in a fascinating way, while other particles hung everywhere, condensed to clouds in the sky our hanging loosely everywhere one looked.

It looked like change was coming, though …

…. would it be for the better.

…

"Oh well, right now I've got a viewing to prepare," said Reimu.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2-First Find

It was noon at the Hakurei shrine, and I had arrived at the shrine, but unfortunately I had stumbled upon a very large problem.

"Oh this is not good," as I gazed out at the very large group of people.

Well not people in the regular sense of the word, but basically there were very few humans at the gathering, the rest were apparently Youkai, as well as Gods (you heard me right, actual gods but that is to be expected in the land of Gensokyo), there also Fairies, and I think (by the information I got from the Quantum Effect) there was a ghost or two and a half-ghost in the large gathering.

Also it appeared that many of them were some of the biggest names in the land, and a lot had the power to destroy, nay _annihilate _a mountain with their power.

"This reminds me of the Prothea war, I just hope I don't end up like most of the guys in that war," I told myself, remembering what was without a shadow of doubt what was probably the most horrifying thing I had to live through, at least the end of the war anyway, in which I ended up in some of the final battles as an Exo Soldier (and I hoped it would be the last horrible thing to happen, and the Exo thing is something I will explain later).

In short, getting into a fight with these people is like asking to die horribly, so fighting was for the absolute last resort, and I mean ABSOLUTE.

Unless they decided to fight me, then I would put my actions at self defense, but in the right state of mind, the only way to live through any of this was to get the material and then get back to the ship, and thankfully I had the Quantum portal system fully operational.

"Allright then, let's start digging."

I bring a beam saber to my hand and then activate it, the thing glowing a brilliant dark pink and is as long as I am tall, and then I surround it with a GN field and form it into a cone shape, the tip is at the tip of the sword.

Then I plunge it into the ground and the GN field pushed the dirt away and I start my descent straight for the metal.

* * *

Above ground…

Reimu is looking at those who had gathered at the viewing, all of whom were drinking, eating and also viewing the newer look.

It was truly breathtaking sight.

"Gorgeous isn't it," said a voice from beside Reimu.

Reimu turned and found Yukari Yakumo next to her, also looking at the sky as the wind moves the particles that soon take on a swirl shape in the sky, mostly because several Youkai were using their flying ability to bunch particles together into patterns in the sky, though no one was capable of actually manipulating them.

Yukari had decided to use her border ability to look at the most basic parts of the particles, and said that they were created through a process that combined multiple forms of energy to create an entirely new type of energy altogether, and because of it even she herself couldn't really manipulate it since it was an entirely new form of energy, one that could only be made through one mean:

Science

Yukari had decided to check out Nitori, but Nitori told Yukari that to create the generator needed to create the particle was untold decades ahead, and she even visited Eiren, and Eiren told her that not even the moon had such an engine, meaning that they were dealing with something that is neither of Gensokyo, the Outside world, or even the Lunarians.

Yukari told Reimu as they ate and drank.

It was troubling, but they could not even find the culprit, and the particles seemed to mess a bit with ones senses, but the effect was minute to the point where it was non-existent.

'_Oh well, can't do much if I can't find the perp," _said Reimu, "back_ to the sake, I've had my fill of food for now."_

The party went on, even as someone was making an excavation beneath them all.

* * *

Fifty-seven meters beneath the Hakurei Shrine …

"Almost there, just a bit more," I said as the beam saber cut deeper into the ground, until …

I burst into a rather spacious cavern, and inside was a rather dull metal in the rocks, and upon scanning, finds it is in fact unrefined E-Carbon, as well as minerals for making GN products as well.

"_This stuff occurring naturally, simply impossible,"_ I thought, _"then again this is the land of impossible so whatever."_

I then cut the metal out of the rocks, and when I was done I activated the Quantum Storage, and then absorbed the metal into Storage Space of Quantum energy, and with that the job was done.

I began my trek back the way I came.

Soon I was out, and in front of me were several fairies.

I was soon assaulted by blasts of danmaku, all multi-colored bullets.

I knew that the bullets weren't really doing anything (even if they were lethal), as my body was now made of high-grade GN composite armor, though it was made to be the regular skin on the surface of my body while maintaining its strength, but I also knew that the attacks were getting more and more annoying, and also it would eventually attract attention.

So, even though I could guess what would happen?

I formed two GN rifles similar to the one used by the Kyrios, and then I opened fire.

While releasing the power of the drive, preparing to bolt.

* * *

Reimu kept staring around, seeing that some danmaku battles had started, but were minor and mostly for others to let out steam.

Other than that, nothing much else, and she drank her sake …

… until five large explosions erupted a good distance away from the viewing, and then some danmaku was fired, which was likely from a group of fairies, but then several beams of dark pink light lanced into the sky, disappearing into the horizon.

The only thing that got Reimu's attention, and the attention of many others, was that that the pink beams were not magic, in any way at all.

Then one final explosion happened, and then what flew out grabbed everyone's attention, for the unknown figure, flying at a very fast speed over the forest ….

… was trailing out the same particles that were covering all Gensokyo.

"Is it safe to say that the source has been found," said Yukari as she appeared next to Reimu.

"Yep," Reimu said rather bluntly.

"So," Yukari said, "what do we-"

Then a large number of fairies, some Youkai, and a Mad Witch are airborne, flying straight at the figure that was starting to really get the lead out.

"Do", Yukari finished.

They and some others who stayed watched as the large gaggle went after the rapidly flying light.

"Well, I've got nothing better to do," said Reimu, who soon got herself airborne and Yukari, deciding she was pretty much bored, went along as well.

* * *

"_Oh gods of this land, I am going to die!"_

I am really getting the lead out, and I turn back, and see a large number of fairies, youkai, and a human in a witch outfit on a broomstick gaining.

I the see them launch a large storm of magic projectiles, or bullets directly at me.

They were converging on me, all ready to pound me in every way.

I immediately activate a GN beam rifle, and turn to point it at the bullets, and luckily for me, I had a hood imbued with GN particles to keep them from sensing me.

I lined up a shot at the center of the bullet group, and fired.

What happened, I did not see coming.

* * *

Marisa was looking at the beam, as it lanced out, a very strong attack, but nothing compared to the bullets, and the bullets and beam got closer.

Then what happened was something that none of them could have seen coming.

The beam got the first bullet, and the bullet blew up in a small blast of purple smoke, then the beam continued, and another bullet near the beam also blew up, then another and another and another.

The bullets at the center all blew up as the beam continued on, punching through a fairy, blowing the fairy to kingdom come.

Then whoever it was fired more beams, and soon, all of the danmaku bullets were blowing up, covering the area in purple clouds.

The person was running again, and getting farther away.

* * *

Okay, that I did not expect but it was useful.

I then realize that others were coming, and they were fast.

I knew I could not outrun them, so I decided then and there that I would have to get out of here, then I found a strange system and accessed it.

"_Okay, this might work," _I thought and immediately got the system online.

SYSTEM ACTIVATE-MOBILE ARMOR MODE

* * *

Reimu and Yukari were looking at the fleeing figure in the distance, the particle coming from the figure and the large gaggle was getting closer.

It looked like they would catch up.

Then Reimu, along with pretty much a few others watched from afar, mostly because they had nothing better to do.

The Reimu saw as metal materialized over the 'whatever-it-was', and it took on a form that was sleek, angular, and had the shape of an outside world flying machine from one of the books Yukari brought in, only a bit more …. Well, more.

Then in a pulse of particles, it shot off at three times its original speed, leaving everyone in the dust, and getting farther and farther away, even Aya Shameimaru, the self-titled fastest in Gensokyo was being left behind, but not by much, as the 'thing' got farther away.

Though now another large amount of Youkai saw the action and were now coming at the whatever-it-was from the front.

Slowly Reimu watched as both sides were set to close on the 'unknown', which she thought was better as she really did not know what the thing was.

It looked like it would all be over.

* * *

'_A pincer move, I am trapped," _I thought as I saw a flock of Youkai, more specifically a bunch of crow tengu (I learned quite a bit, and also Veda has a file on Japanese mythology that even goes into things that may or may not be accurate), but I realized that I had to figure something out, or two opposing sides would collide and I would be in the middle.

Then the weapon system came back up, and I skimmed through, most of the weapons being from the third generation, but I found it.

"GN Smokescreen missiles, mist that is impenetrable to sight, even thermal, and is enhanced by GN particles, this should work," I thought, and I armed the GN missiles, activated the integrated launcher I had, and prepared to fire.

"Missiles launching"

* * *

"Well, that cannot end well," said Yukari.

Reimu nodded as she saw two sides, one being a large gaggle of tengu having seen the action from the mountain and come to find out what it was (and also fight a bit), and the gaggle from the party that was coming from behind, now getting closer as the strange light bringer slowed down.

Then what looked like slots opened up on the strange craft, and then from it, many metal poles that seemed to be powered by the particles shot out in every direction …

… and they exploded, releasing enormous amounts of smoke.

The smoke spread in an instant, and it carried a more dense form of the particle, meaning that now, not only could nobody see, they could not use their magical senses to figure a way out.

Then a rather loud crash was heard, then another, and another and another until there was the sound of bodies hitting each other at very high speeds, all falling down from the smoke, either completely knocked out, were completely out of it, or were in a complete daze.

Then at the top, eight strange blade shaped metal things thrust skyward, all going in a circle, and in a blaze of light a circle of light now shone in the sky.

As the large gaggle and those watching looked, the mystery craft/person shot right into the sky, and the entered the circle, and the circle instantly disappeared, the energy of its closing leaving two large fading circles of blue green light, which expanded until they finally faded away into the particle environment.

…..

…..

…..

"That was interesting," Yukari said as she looked at the spot where the portal had been but now wasn't.

Reimu simply nodded as everyone else just looked on, though several did go back to get some more food and sake.

However, they all saw who created the lights in the sky, and no matter which way it was seen ….

…. It was an 'Incident'.

* * *

I opened the portal over the desert lands, and landed in the canyon in front of the Volga, and then came to the ELS, who had managed to repair several areas of the ship, except for the engine block and the- whoops almost let that slip.

"_You were successful in your venture"_

"_Yes, I have all of the material from beneath the shrine, and it is more than enough to fix the ship as well as extra material for other uses, so now all there is to do is-"_

"_We are afraid to say this, but we still require the other material, as to why, the answer lies in three places"_

Confused, I left the Volga, Which I may have forgotten to mention was an enhanced version of the old unit and flew over large arras, but it was the three thy pointed out that caused everything to hit home.

In two of the valleys in the canyon, were two badly damaged Mako-class Frigates made by the Novan Foundation during the Prothea wars, and given to the military organization Celestial Being and to the United Defense Union during the war, and they were both in still in workable condition and had ELS on the hulls.

The last valley had two Celestial Being made armed research vessels, made with GN defense guns and GN enhanced linear cannons as well as GN missile pods, one broken in two, the other looking like it needed only some minor repairs to get flying.

However, I realized that the Volga had only three active GN Tau X drives, which were basically the closest to actual GN drives as one could get without a TD-Blanket.

This means not only did we need more material for making the ships functional; we also needed it to make the GN drives for the ships in order to allow them to take off, as well as to get the weapons working for defense, because I literally almost died during the run.

Realizing this, I flew back to the Volga, an exhausted expression on my face, found a crew members room, and then said:

"Tomorrow, I will go for a run on the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and hopefully I can do it without a fight."

I finish talking and am soon in a form of sleep, but the sensors of my body are still active, always looking for any threats.

The ELS however, were working, they realized that alone, I would not be able to do the task, and thus they decided on a different plan, one which they would start after I left tomorrow.

* * *

As Quanta slept, a figure in one of the Frigate's walked to a viewing screen, and was shown Quanta, and a smile adorned her face.

The person looked to be about 20, and had hair that was mostly silver but had black areas in it, had a rather compact form, and wore what amounted to a dark black outfit, and a black, skintight outfit which was lined with intricate silver, as well as a vest also made of the silver material, and the silver had an intricate pattern over her clothes, on her hands, and on some of her skin, which was white enough to almost be called snow, and one of her eyes was dark blue while the other was light red, the same intricate patterns running up her face as lines until they were under her eyes.

The silver material in question was ELS, and the woman then in an instant disappeared from the Frigate and appeared in that same second in Quanta's room on the Volga.

"Let us see how well you do from here on out," the woman said in an even and soft voice, "and hope that things turn out well."

The woman chuckled to herself a bit, knowing how her old self would have reacted to that statement.

She frowned deeply at that thought, and instead left to go back to the frigate, doing it the long way, by walking instead of teleporting, but quieting her steps as she went back.

She knew what she had done, the horrors she had made before she changed, and as the ELS worked, she gave them a smile, as they were the ones who changed her.

'_No, not changed me,' _the woman thought, _'they saved me.'_


End file.
